Black Writhing Mass
by HatoSuperFan
Summary: To mark his 1 million subscriber landmark, Markiplier heads out into the woods where Slenderman has been spotted. Slenderplier.


**The following is the serious version of the Markiplier fanfiction entitled "Black Writhing Mass."**

**It is the flip side to the comedy version. This story cuts off at adult pieces, to view the full story please navigate to adultfanfiction, celebdotadult-fanfictiondotorg/storydotphp?no=600094348**

**It may trigger anyone who has been abused, so please use discretion.**

**I mean no harm to Markiplier, this is merely a harmless experimentation in creating characters from real life persons, along with travelling a dark road that could have easily been comedic instead.**

**Despite there being no sexual content in this version, the story itself has adult themes.**

**I'm so sorry.**

A young man stood at the edge of the woods, cell phone in one hand, a flash light in the other. Looking down at his phone he double checked his GPS location.

This was it. There were rumors of slender sightings here. Ridiculous, of course. Surely, whom would believe in such a thing? And yet he had traveled here of his own volition, curiosity and an addiction to adrenaline fueling him.

The stretched light sowed no immediate beings at the forest's edge- and indeed, why would it? This was stupid. He shook his head and directed the phone at himself and began recording a video.

"Hello everybody, Markiplier here!" He stated in an excited whisper tainted with a tinge of nervousness.

"As promised for my million subscriber landmark, I am doing something _so _special for you guys. I have traveled to Rockwood, Maine, where there have been dozens accounts of slender sightings."

He let a small smile grace his features, eyes crinkling not in happiness but rather in anxiety.

"This is all for you guys, getting here, getting me this far, I really can't begin to state how grateful I am."

He began walking, the video jostling, background noise of shaking and leaves crunching under shoes.

"Now I don't expect to find anything," he gave a silly look to the camera while using an exaggerated voice, "But _damn _is this creepy. I have to admit this is probably the creepiest thing I've done."

Deeper he travelled, light spanning in front of him, but virtually impossible in the video that was meant more so for the audio value.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, this should be where the young men seem to disappear." He moved the camera to see the location. Through the lens one could make out only a growth of tall grass deeply shrouded by the overhang of leaves, a gentle glint from dew shining off of them.

"You know this really reminds me of the Mooseman-"

He swung his head to the left nearly hurting himself. In that moment he had sensed something there. But there was nothing.

"Okay that was kind of creepy, I thought I heard something." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, maybe it was the squirrels! Don't you scare me, don't you know scaring his highness is punishable by death! " An exaggerated brow arch and laughter followed.

"Right well, we're here and I don't really know what to do now to be honest."

As he looked around his surroundings, deciding on the most entertaining course of action, the flashlight seemed to flicker out for millisecond. It was so short he said nothing but it visibly jarred him. Smiling he went to comment on how scared he was when he turned his face to view his phone.

His smile faded. The video warped and contorted, spiraling into static fields, making it completely unable to discern anything from one another. A smur of leaves perhaps there, the bark of a tree- it was all unintelligible.

"Oh what the hell- is the video still going?" Viewing the phone more closely, the video evened out into the contours of the real world once more, the electric light glaring off of Mark's glasses.

"Oh man, the video is still going, I thought that my phone just broke." He looked less and less composed, eyes resembling those of a deer in headlights.

It was then his flashlight emitted a crackling noise, the sound of the light popping startling Mark to the degree he dropped his phone, cracking on the ground, light no longer coming from either.

He dropped to his knees and grabbed blindly into the sudden darkness, moonlight not reaching down past the foliage above.

It had seemed like such a good idea- okay, no it didn't. It seemed awful from the start, but his followers all seemed to excited for it, he just couldn't disappoint them like that. He had originally meant it as a joke, having a better plan in store. But no, he didn't want to disappoint.

And now he was alone in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere.

He vaguely recalled how nice it was to be talking to the camera- it felt like someone was there. But now there was no one. His had met smooth plastic and he fumbled with the smooth surface, his phone.

Light splintered out of the screen through cracks displacing themselves upon Mark's face. As he was furrowing his brow he couldn't help but notice something revealed from the new light.

His eyes flicked up and out of the top peripherals he could make out a looming black mass.

He screamed.

What flooded through his body was indescribable panic, his body in complete over-drive. Jumping up he began to run as fast as he could in any direction. Running, running, running, breathing, pain in his chest-

He collapsed finally, cold sweat clinging to his skin. He hadn't even noticed where he had run to, he had been so terrified. It was entirely instinct. He looked at his phone, and then at his surroundings. He blinked, he had found himself at the forest's edge, and his rental car nearby.

He looked at his phone as it gave its final dying flicker of light.

Perhaps this was a story not meant for youtube.


End file.
